


Lost and Rotten

by ChaseImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Just wanted to write a sportarobbie, M/M, weird story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: Robbie Rotten is lost, Sportacus is worried, and Stephanie is gay for Trixie





	1. Chapter 1

Sportacus was awoken by his crystal beeping. He sat and up and looked at the clock. 3am.

"Who could be in trouble at such an early hour?" He asked to himself. He flipped out of bed, and headed for the door.

It swished open at his command, and he knelt on the platform, telescope held to his eye. He scanned the town, looking for any signs of possible danger.

He could see the children were asleep, and the Mayor and Bessie seemed to be fine. So who could it be? 

His tired mind worked, thinking of anyone who could need his help. 

"Robbie!" He said aloud. He jumped off the platform, landing on a wall near the billboard. It was awfully quiet for the villain, who stayed up late most nights, working on inventions.

He ran towards Robbie's lair, but when he was about to knock on his hatch, his crystal just... stopped beeping. Sportacus let his hand dropped, and stared down at the crystal on his chest. He flicked it, thinking maybe it was just tired, like him. But it was silent.

"That's never happened before. Maybe I should check on him? He doesn't really like me in his home..." Sportacus stood there, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know why my crystal would stop glowing if I did not solve the problem." He bounced on his heels, worrying his lip.

"If it stopped glowing, he must be fine. I better get back to bed." He slowly walked back to his airship, confused and even more tired.

"Ladder!" He commanded, and was soon back up in his warm bed, dreaming of playing sports with the kids.

 

Meanwhile, far outside of Lazytown, and the reach of Sportacus' crystal,Robbie Rotten awoke with a throbbing headache.

He found himself laying in cold wet grass, shivering. 

"Where the heck am I?" He asked, rubbing his head. Unsurprisingly, no one answered.

He stood, and tried to gauge his surroundings. Grass and dirt. For as far as the eye can see. He tried to remember how he got here, maybe one of his inventions misfired? But he didn't remember working on any.

But the only thing he remembered was sitting in his orange chair, dozing off. He practically screamed in frustration.   
He was tired, he was cold, and he was very much lost.

He had no way of telling which way was Lazytown and which way was heading farther into unknown land.

So he took his chances, and started walking toward the slowly rising sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie had noticed Sportacus acting a little strangely today. He seemed tired, moving in a more agitated way than normal.

"Sportacus? Are you okay?" Stephanie asked. He jumped, but quickly recovered, a smile on his face.

"Of course. You kids keep playing. Trixie looks like she wants to play with you, Stephanie. I'll be right back." He flipped away, leaving Stephanie to sputter.

"Come on Pinky! Let's play some soccer!" Trixie shouted. 

Stephanie grinned and went to play, making sure she was on her team.

Meanwhile, at Robbie's lair, Sportacus was knocking on the hatch to no avail. This only fueled his fear. He shouted his name.

Robbie was not there. Slight panic took over, and he ripped the door open, and climbed down the ladder. 

Sportacus could hear his rapid heartbeat in the silence. He climbed down as quickly as he could.

 

When he hit the ground, he couldn't see. It was pitch black. He stumbled against the walls, trying to find some source of light. 

He finally found a lamp and turned it on, blinded for a moment.He blinked, focusing his eyes.

His slight panic turned into outright terror. 

His lair was a mess. More of a mess than it usually was, anyway.

Robbie's favorite chair was shredded, his phone broken. 

Sportacus walked up the platform, surveying the scene before him. All of Robbie's disguises were gone, the containers shattered. 

He looked at the machines, nearly all of them were missing parts. He noticed something shining on the counter. A ring of some sort. He put it in his pocket, and continues his search.

He looked though out the entire lair, in every nook and cranny, but there was no sign of Robbie.

He went back to the ladder, panic and fear coursing through his veins. He grabbed a rung, feeling something slick. He pulled his hand away, and just about passed out. It was blood, red and shining.

Sportacus scrambled up the ladder, running through the playing field to get to his airship.

"Sportacus! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Stephanie ran, trying to keep up with him. 

He stopped running and turned to look at her. She gasped when she saw the panic and fear in his usually happy blue eyes.

"Something happened to Robbie. I have to find him. I have to." Sportacus wrung his hands.

"What do you mean? Do you know where he is?" Stephanie asked.

"I have to find him. I'm sorry Stephanie, but I might be gone for a while." He said quietly.

"What?! Let me help you find him." She grabbed his hand, her eyes pleading.

"I can't. I don't know what might be out there, or what happened to him. It's too risky. Besides, the other kids need you. You have to stay here." Sportacus knelt, looking her in the eyes. "Please don't worry too much. I will come back, with Robbie."

"Okay. What do I tell the other kids?" She asked, dropping her head.

"Just tell them I had to go on a very important mission. Please don't make them worry." He lifted her head up, and pulled her in for a hug. "I have to go now." He said, standing up.

"Bye Sportacus. Please stay safe." Stephanie said, waving.

"Ladder!" He climbed quickly, flipping into the pilot chair. He looked down at Lazytown as he began pedaling. Who knows how long it will take to find Robbie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda fun to write. Hopefully it's not as horrible as it seems to be as i'm writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been four days since Sportacus had left the boundaries of Lazytown. He'd already searched the woods within, and now was desperately searching the bare fields. It was another week's trip to the next town, and he didn't know if he could stay away from the kids that long. They send letters, a couple a day. Just little updates. He hasn't written back yet. He just wants to find Robbie and take him home, safe and sound.

His guilt was taking over his ability to function. If he had just checked on him, even after the crystal stopped beeping, then maybe he would be trying to spoil the kids fun, at home, where he belonged. But he was selfish, and went back to bed. And now Robbie is out there, lost and injured. And there was always the possibility that all Sportacus would find is his bo-

Sportacus flipped out of the pilots chair.

"Can't think like that. I'll find him, alive. I will." He began to do pushups to distract himself.

Meanwhile, Robbie was resting against a tree. He still didn't know where he was, but he had found a small source of water. It wasn't soda, but it would keep him alive, so he drank it.

He'd been walking and walking and walking. He just wanted to go home. He was so tired. He missed his lair, and his cake, and even the kids. He had to admit, even though they were annoying and loud, they had become part of his life.

For some reason, the thing that popped into his mind the most was that Sportadork.

He couldn't stop thinking about him. What if he never saw that blue elf again? He couldn't stand the thought.

He decided to sleep, because the sun was setting anyway. He'll continue his trek tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in Lazytown, Stephanie was talking to her uncle.

"I have a super important question, uncle." Stephanie said, biting her lip nervously.

"You can ask me anything. I'm all ears! Well, I only have two, but you know!" He laughed.

"Would you be angry if I was... I mean, do you care...ugh!" Stephanie couldn't get the words out. She was too nervous. She fidgeted,unable to look up from her hands.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Her uncle asked, beginning to look worried.

"Nothings wrong, it's just... I'M GAY!" She finally shouted. Her uncle looked confused.

"You're gay? Stephanie! I thought something bad happened! Did you think I would hate you?? No!" Her uncle pulled her into hug.She was crying when she pulled away.

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Of course! That's perfectly fine! You really didn't have to be so scared to tell me! Did your father never tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" She asked, sitting on a stool.

"You had three grandfathers, right? Did that never seem 'weird'"? He asked.

"I never thought about it. Wait! I have gay grandparents! That's so cool!" She hopped excitedly.

"I guess it is. Don't worry Stephanie. Lazytown is a safe place. You never have to worry about that. Now go play. I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are." Her uncle laughed as she darted out of the house.

"She acts like I didn't know! Ha!" 

~

Nearly 100 miles away, Sportacus' crystal began to beep.


	4. Chapter Four

Trixie had noticed how weird Stephanie had been acting. She always had trouble speaking like a normal person when she was around. And her ability to function in their games seemed to drop.

So, being Trixie, she teased her about it.

"What's the matter, Pinkie? Forgot how to catch?" She laughed as Stephanie blushed, throwing the ball back to Pixel.

"Don't be rude Trixie." Ziggy defended her.

"I was just joking. You knew that, right Steph?" She got a nod in response, and rolled her eyes.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She demanded. Stephanie's eyes got wide.

"Come here." Stephanie reluctantly followed Trixie around the corner.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ziggy asked. 

"I don't know. Weird girl things?" He shrugged and continued their game.

~

"Did I do something to you, Pinkie?" She asked once they were out of earshot.

Stephanie shook her head, the blush growing stronger.

"Then why have you been acting so weird?" Trixie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I can't tell you!" She said.

"Well, why not!" Trixie stomped.

"Because you'll think I'm gross and then you won't be my friend anymore!" Stephanie shouted. her face was a fierce red at this point.

"Nothing could possibly be that bad! I'm friends with Ziggy!" She grabbed her arm. "Please tell me? I won't laugh, or be grossed out. I'll still be your friend, no matter what."

"Okay. Okay!" Stephanie took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"There's a chance, well I mean, I know I am, but uh..." She stuttered.

"Come on!" Trixie urged.

"I'm gay, Trixie." Stephanie mumbled.

"You're gay? As in you like girls? How do you know?" Trixie didn't really know what do to, or how to react.

"Because, Ihaveareallybigcrushonyouandi'veneverlikedaguybeforesoifiguredIwaspleasedon'thateme" She said, taking a big breath at the end.

"Slow down Pinkie." Trixie helped her sit down against the wall.

"I.. I have a crush on you."

~

Robbie was dreaming about his nice orange chair, and cake,when he woke up to someone carrying him. Of course, his natural instinct was to thrash about in absolute panic. He could hear a voice, but whatever it was saying didn't register in his mind. As whoever was carrying him put him down, he swung, connecting with something. 

The man grunted in pain, falling to the ground. Robbie moved back a few steps to get out of reach, leaning against a tree. It was still dark, probably close to midnight.

Breathing heavy, he rubbed his eyes to clear the blurriness. He gasped as the blue blob came into focus.

"Sportakook?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which ship do guys like more, Robbie and Sportacus or Stephanie and Trixie?   
> Also, dontcha hate it when I end on terribly constructed cliffhangers?


	5. Chapter Five

"How did you find me?" Robbie helped Sportacus to his feet. "I thought your crystal could only reach so far."

"I was flying overhead, looking for you, when it went off. Why did you punch me!" Sportacus said, holding his cheek.

"I panicked. How far away from home are we?" Robbie leaned against the tree, his arms crossed.

"About 100 miles, or a five day journey in my airship." Sportacus pointed up. Robbie followed his gesture to see the ship, floating above. The ladder was still down.

"You are hurt, so I was going to take you up to check you out. And take us home, of course." He said.

" I'm fine. Just exhausted." Now that the pain in Sportacus' cheek had dulled, he looked over Robbie. 

"Robbie, how did you end up out here?" He asked. He moved to inspect Robbie.

"I don't know! I remember sleeping in my chair. And that's it." He pushed Sportacus' hand away.

"Robbie, you have a head injury. Let me look at it." Sportacus said firmly.

"That would explain the headache." He said, hesitantly letting the blue elf touch him. Robbie winced when he ran his fingers over the wound.

"Sorry. I have to clean it. Let's get in my airship." Sportacus grabbed Robbie's hand and led him to ladder.

"I'm not going to climb that!" He protested.

"You have to. It's not that high." Sportacus smiled. 

Stupid smile, Robbie thought. "Still, I can't. Isn't there any other way?" 

"There is, but you will not like it." The shorter man crossed his arms.

"Just do it. I'm not going to climb the ladder." Robbie copied the others movements, staring him down.

"Okay!" And then Robbie was being lifted.

"What are you doing, Sportaloon!" Robbie shouted.

"This is the only other way!" Sportacus said. Robbie looked down. They were already halfway up the ladder. He squeaked, clinging tighter to him.

"Don't worry. I won't drop you." He promised.

Robbie allowed himself to relax, just a little, into his arms.

He did feel oddly safe.

~

"You have a crush on me?" Trixie repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah." Stephanie stared at her hands.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Why?" Trixie shook her head.

"What do you mean 'why'"? Stephanie looked over at her.

"Why, of all people, would you get a crush on me?" Trixie clarified.

"I don't know. You just seem so amazing. Besides, it's not like I can help who I get a crush on!" Stephanie stood, ready to stomp off.

"No, Pinkie wait!" Trixie grabbed her hand to pull her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this weird, I don't even know why I told you. I just wanna go home now." Tears slipped out of Stephanie's eyes as she tried to wrench her hand out of Trixie's grip.

"Look, Stephanie, I don't really know how dating, or crushes, or relationships go, but how about we figure it out together? We go on a date. If it works out, great, there's an adorable new couple in Lazytown, if not, we'll still be friends, and I won't have to lose you. Okay?" Trixie smiled at her.

"That sounds great. How about tomorrow night? I have to help my uncle tonight." Stephanie said, using her free hand to wipe away her stray tears.

"It's a date. Now, let's go and play. Who knows what trouble Pixel and Ziggy got into." Trixie and Stephanie laughed as they rejoined the two boys, who were fighting over a baseball with Stingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me gooooo  
> writing bad fluff at four in the morrrrnnninnnggggg  
> boo yah


	6. Chapter Six

Robbie was sitting on the edge of Sportacus' bed, because of course he didn't have any other furniture in his airship.

"Who needs furniture when you are always moving?" Sportacus had said. 

"Normal people need furniture." Robbie hissed as Sportacus dabbed his head with a wet washcloth.

"Sorry. So you don't remember anything about what caused this mess?" He set the washcloth down and grabbed some rubbing alcohol. "This is going to burn."

"No. I fell asleep in my chair, and woke up in the middle of nowhere." Robbie huffed. He braced himself for the stinging.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow." Robbie complained. Sportacus chuckled, earning a glare.

"What's so funny, Sportasquirt?" He sat up a little straighter.

"You are just acting a little like the kids when I dress their injuries. It's kind of funny." Sportacus switched the cloth for some gauze and bandages. "Now hold still." 

Robbie gasped as Sportacus leaned in to place the gauze, his comeback thrown from his head. Sportacus was practically leaning against him. 

He smelled of citrus, which, weirdly, Robbie didn't find disgusting. 

"Alright. All done." Robbie couldn't believe how disappointed he felt when the elf stood straight again.

"Great. Now can we go home? My lair has been empty for far too long." Robbie stood.

Sportacus' face fell slightly. "Oh. Your home. Robbie, whoever did this to you.."

"What? What did they do?" Robbie looked up at Sportacus.

"They destroyed everything. I'm so sorry Robbie. I really am." He knelt in front of him.

"What do you mean destroyed?" Robbie's voice was quiet.

"Your inventions, your disguises, your chair. It's all ruined." 

"It's all gone?" 

"I'm sorry Robbie."

Sportacus remembered what he slipped into his pocket. "Wait! I did find something." He dug it out of his pocket. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was was a golden band, with a purple crystal.

He handed it to Robbie,who's face lit up.

"Where did you find it?" He slipped it onto his ring finger.

"When I was searching for your in your home, it caught my eye, and I thought that it might be important so I put it in my pocket."

"Thank you." Robbie had a sad smile on his face, and it made Sportacus' heart ache.

"Are you okay, Robbie."

"I'm as fine as someone can be when their life turned to Hell." His voice was shaky, and hated it. "Shouldn't you be flipping or something?"

"Robbie-" Sportacus grabbed his hand. "I'm truly sorry this happened to you, but please let me help you."

"Okay." Robbie finally looked up Sportacus. His blue eyes were focused on him, full of worry. He gave what he hoped was a smile.

"I'll be fine, Sportacus." He assured him.

Then he was being hugged. He tentatively raised his arms to return the hug. He wasn't hugged often, mostly because he didn't like being touched.  
But just this once wouldn't hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D You'll find out what the ring means later


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates will never consistent  
> they are random  
> no updates one day  
> to a bajillion updates another  
> I am trash at schedules.

"Pinkie? Are you ready to go?" Trixie called. She was getting a little tired of the Mayor's worrying. He'd been pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath since she'd arrived.

"Almost! Sorry it's taking so long." Stephanie's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"It's okay." She sat down on the couch, staring out the window. The boys were outside, playing frisbee. 

Her mind drifted to Sportacus. Stephanie said he had an important mission, but it seems to be taking a long time. Tomorrow would mark a week that he'd been gone. He still wasn't responding to the letters they sent everyday. It was a lot quieter without him around, and Robbie seemed to be keeping to himself as well. 

 

A horrible thought crept into her mind.

What if something happened to him? She shook her head. He's a hero, he knows how to stay out of trouble. He's probably on his way back right now.

The sound of footsteps shook Trixie from her thoughts. She turned, and gasped.

Stephanie looked beautiful.

She had curled her hair, and it framed her face perfectly. She seemed to have put on a little make up as well.

Her dress, of course, was pink, but it looked silky, and hung nearer to her ankles than her regular outfit. 

"Wow Stephanie!" Was all Trixie could say.

"Are you wearing makeup? Where did you even get makeup?" The mayor cut in.

Stephanie just shook her head. 

"Are you ready to go?" Trixie asked. 

"Yep!" Stephanie held her hand out for her to take. She gladly did,as they waved the Mayor goodbye.

"Stay safe!" He called after them. 

"Ahh they grow up so fast."

~

"So, Pinkie, what do you think?" Trixie asked as they entered the theatre. She had set up an indoor picnic for them, the stage turned into a woodsy area.

"I knew the boys would find us if we did this outside, but here, I can keep them out." She clicked the lock on the door, looking proud.

"This is amazing! I love it so much!" She twirled around excitedly.

"Come on, I got your favorite sportscandy!" Trixie held up the basket happily.

"Oh wow!" Stephanie took a seat beside her.

"I'm really glad you like it. I didn't know what else to do." Trixie admitted nervously.

'This is perfect, Trixie. Thank you." She assured her. 

"Oh one more thing!" Trixie darted behind the curtains, and the lights dimmed. When she came back out, she had a couple of lit candles. They highlighted her proud smile.

"Candles are romantic, right?" She set them down on the side of the stage.

"Definitely. Hey!" Stephanie stood up.

"What?" Trixie looked around. Had she forgotten something?

"Let's dance!" She said, taking Trixie's hand and spinning her around. 

They laughed as they spun, getting dizzy. When they finally let go, Trixie lost her balance, and teetered around the stage. Before she could stop, she knocked over the candles.

"Oh no! Stephanie!" She shouted. They searched for something to put out the fire.

 

"Water!" Stephanie shouted, throwing a bottle to her. 

She caught it, and dumped it on the fire.

"That was close!" Stephanie came up to stand beside Trixie, looking down at the scorch marks on the floor.

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I wanted this to go perfectly! Instead I managed to almost kill us both!"

"Trixie, its's okay. We're both okay, and that's all that matters." She took Trixie's hand in her own and smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Pinkie. Let's go tell the Mayor what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E C K  
> 100 kudos and 1000 hits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> :D  
> Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
> I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my story this much!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie was sitting in her bed, writing in her diary when she heard a sound like roaring wind outside. That could only mean one thing. She rushed to the kitchen where her uncle was cooking.

"Sportacus is home! Come on!" She shouted happily as she ran to the sports field.

"Oh Oh yes! Be right there!" He turned off the stove and rushed out of the house.

Everyone else was already there, and Stephanie took her spot next to Trixie, taking her hand.

They saw his airship flying overhead, slowing down. they cheered as the anchor came down, and helped stake it into the ground.

They waited. 

And waited.

After 15 minutes, Sportacus came down the ladder.

"Hello kids!" He greeted happily. They crowded around him, hugging him and asking questions.

"Hold on a second. I need a favour from you guys. I need you guys to hide, just for moment. And when I say okay you guys can come out. Okay?"

"Oh.. Okay Sportacus!" The kids agreed.

"Come on guys, behind this wall here!" Stephanie directed. They all huddles behind the wall outside of the sports field.

After a few moments of Sportacus talking to someone, they heard him call out for them.

"Hey guys! I missed you all!" He gave them all a hug as they bombarded him with questions.

"Where did you go?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Why did your mission take so long?"

"Guys, I'll answer all of your questions later. Right now I need to go do something. I will be back, and we'll play a fun game!"

"Okay Sportacus. Come on guys, let's check out Pixel's new video game!" Trixie led them all away.

"Alright. Come on Robbie." Sportacus called him out from where he hid. Once he was standing beside him, he took his hand and led Robbie to the billboard.

"Do you want to go down first?" He asked, opening the hatch.

"It's my lair." He grumbled, climbing down.

Once they were both inside, Sportacus searched again for the lamp.He found it and turned to where he thought Robbie was standing.

"Are you sure your ready?" He asked. 

"As ready as I'll get." And with that the light was turned on.

Almost immediately a sob could be heard from the center of the room.

"Robbie?" Sportacus went to stand next to him.

He spun in circles, taking in his destroyed home. 

"You weren't kidding. It's all gone.All of it." He broke down, sobs wracking his body as he moved throughout the space.

"Robbie." He turned to see Sportacus, studying him with his bright blue eyes.

"I have nothing. The only thing left is this stupid ring! Of course it survived." Robbie threw the ring onto the ground and sat,curling his knees to his chest.

Sportacus picked up the ring.

"Why is it glowing?" He asked.

"Because it's stupid." was the only response he got.

"Robbie, where did this ring come from?" Sportacus walked over to Robbie and took a seat next to him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Robbie mumbled.

"Try me."

"I can't tell you. You aren't even supposed to know it exists." Robbie tried to take the ring back, but Sportacus moved it out of reach.

"But I do now. Robbie, please. Where did this ring come from?" 

Robbie lifted his head, his tired grey eyes meeting Sportacus'.

"It came from Number 1."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo boy  
> it's all starting to wrap up in my mind  
> I'm excited.


	9. Chapter 9

"Number one? This ring came from Íþróttaálfurinn?" Sportacus inspected the crystal.

"Yes. That's what I said." Robbie mumbled.

"I never knew him. I was too young when he came back from protecting Lazytown, and the other towns." Sportacus sighed.

"I was young when he left." Robbie glanced over at Sportacus.

"Why do you have his ring?" He asked, finally handing back.

"He always said he could see the good in me. He said if I had the crystal, then I could help the next hero." Robbie seemed lost in memory.

"You helped the heroes?" Sportacus interrupted.

"No. They never wanted my help. I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough. And when batch after batch of new kids came in with each hero, I was pushed farther and farther aside. I became too old to need a hero." Robbie had a scowl on his face now.

"Is... is that why you are a villain now?" Sportacus' desperately wanted to hold him, but he knew better than to touch him, especially now.

"I guess. I just got so angry. I wanted to play, to have friends. But they never wanted me. The only one that was ever kind to me was Íþróttaálfurinn. But he left me here. With a ring that didn't work anyhow. It doesn't have any magic." Despite his words, Robbie slipped it back onto his finger.

"Robbie, did it stop working once the next hero arrived?" Sportacus asked.

"I think so, yeah."

"May I see it?" Robbie slowly placed it back into his hand. Sportacus held it in his fist.

It was cold, but he could feel energy trying to burst out.

"Did you show this ring to Number 2?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. He didn't believe me." Robbie finally stretched out, and focused on Sportacus.

"I think this ring has been glamoured." Sportacus placed the ring back into Robbie's hand. "If I can remove the glamour, then maybe we'll know who did this to you. The magic in an elf crystal is strong. Maybe it can sense paths left behind by others."

"Wait, you can fix the ring?" He was smiling excitedly now. "I think I can. Will you be okay by yourself for a little while Robbie? I have to go talk with the kids, and find Number 9."

"Ye-yeah I'll be fine. Why do you have to find 9 though?" Robbie scrambled to stand up next to Sportacus.

"The glamour is very old. I need more magic than I have. Robbie?" Sportacus looked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'll stay in Lazytown for as long as you need me." And with that he was gone, up the ladder, and running to the sports field.

Robbie wanted to follow him, but instead stood there with a smile on his face.

~

"Hey kids!" Sportacus greeted as he entered Pixel's home.

"Sportacus! We missed you a lot." Stephanie said, getting up to hug him.

"I missed all of you, too! I hope you did not get into trouble while I was gone." He laughed.

"Of course not!"Trixie said.

"Well, there was that time when Stephanie an Trixie almost burned down the theatre, but other than that no." Ziggy smiled at the hero.

"Ziggy!" Stephanie and Trixie cried.

"Was I was not supposed to tell him?" Ziggy asked.

They just shook their heads, as Sportacus dragged them outside.

"How did you almost burn a building down?" He asked sternly.

Both the girls began talking at once.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Trixie first." He said, pointing to her.

"Me and Pinkie were just hanging out, when some candles, that someone, not us left there, fell over but we put it out so it's no big deal." She didn't dare look up from the ground.

"Is that the truth?" He asked, looking at Stephanie.

She sighed. "No. Me and Trixie were on a first date and she had candles that she set down. Well, we started dancing and she knocked them off the stage, and they caught the edge of the stage and the floor on fire but we did put it out right away." She looked over at Trixie.

"Okay, first off, you should never ever play with candles. Second, you guys were on a date?" Sportacus seemed amused.

"We know, and uh, yeah." Trixie stepped closer to Stephanie.

"Oh wow! That's great! Just please don't start anymore fires?" He said.

"Of course not." They laughed.

"Alright. Go get the other kids. Let's play a game! How about... kickball?" Sportacus said excitedly bouncing around.

"Yes!" Stephanie said matching his energy, pulling Trixie back into the house.

Sportacus smiled at them, and flipped over to the field, happy to be playing with the kids again.

~ _"_

_"Make sure there's nothing left. I want it all to be destroyed."_

_"What are we going to do with Robbie? Kill him?"_

_"You know we cannot kill him! We'll just have to take him where nobody will find him. It's not like he has any friends in this town anyway. We made sure of that."_


	10. Chapter Ten

It was nearly 10pm, far past his usual bed time. But Sportacus was waiting. He'd sent the letter hours ago. 

"Elves should never take this long to arrive." Sportacus mumbled to himself. He bit into an apple, hoping the energy would keep him awake for Number 9's arrival.

It was close to midnight when he heard a thump on the top of his airship.

"Door!" He shouted. It hissed open, and then Number 9 was in view, standing there, staring at Sportacus.

He had definitley aged, since he had last been here. His hair had turned lighter. And he was not wearing his old outfit. He was wearing a t-shirt with some American band on it, and a pair of blue jeans. His dull grey eyes found Sportacus.

"It's nice to see you again, Sportacus." 9 walked into the airship, admiring the space. "The airships just keep getting more and more upgrades, huh?"

"Well, the world changes, Íþrótta." He leaned against the wall, watching the old run his fingers over the control panels. Sportacus had been smart enough to turn off the touch activation before he arrived. 

"So, what kind of emergency is this?" He, turning to stare at the blue elf.

"Robbie needs our help." He said, walking towards him.

"Robbie Rotten? That loser?" Íþrótta's laugh was was cut off as Sportacus slammed him up against the wall.

"I prefer to play nice, but if you insult him, this may go a different way." He growled.

"Alright! Calm down. Let go of my shirt." Sportacus released him, and he straightened his clothes.

"Íþróttaálfurinn gave Robbie a ring, but you, and the other elves, kept it glamoured. Why?" Sportacus didn't move away after releasing him, standing close enough to make him nervous.

"I'm not going to deny these claims. And the explanation is not a story you would wish to hear, or one that I want to tell. But I still do not understand what you are wanting." The older elf smirked.

"Tell me why." Sportacus demanded.

"Can you not tell what he has in him? Even a shard of the power of the elves in someone as mundane as him can cause more trouble than it is worth. We did not want him, so we out casted him, put him where he belonged. He did not deserve to stand alongside us." He laughed again, the sound making Sportacus blood boil. He grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground. 

You will help me remove the glamour," He breathed, kneeling beside him on the floor, "Or, I will make you disappear. No more Number 9." 

"And how do you plan to do that?" 

"Do you want to find out?"

They stared each other down, until finally Íþrótta sighed, sitting up.

"Fine. Where is the ring?"  
~  


_"Make sure he won't remember our faces. He might not know who we are now, but that new elf would!"_

_"It's not like he would come looking for him. We're doing him a favour, getting rid of this freak."_

_"I think we're far enough out. Get ready! And goodbye, Robbie."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should spread my updates out more but I'm really excited to write this for you guys.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i did delete the original chapter eleven. because I didn't like it. I rewrote it. I'm not sure if I like this one 100% yet.

Sportacus and Íþrótta had entered Robbie's home, which was a little more well lit,thanks to Sportacus finding some old Christmas lights.

"Wow. This place has really gone downhill since I've been here!" Íþrótta laughed. 

"Shut up." Sportacus growled. "Robbie? We're back. Number 9 agreed to help fix the ring." He called.

There was a shuffling, and Robbie came out from behind one of his workstations. He smiled sheepishly at Sportacus.

"Ahh there he is. You haven't changed a bit!" Robbie flinched when he heard the older elf's voice.

Sportacus stood by Robbie, both of them facing Íþrótta.

"Do you have the ring, Robbie?" He asked, eyes still on the elf in front of them.

"Yeah, here." He pressed it into his hand. Sportacus gave Robbie a warm smile before moving closer to Number 9. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. Íþrótta nodded, and they pressed the ring between their four hands. Robbie watched in wonder as they began speaking in a language he didn't fully recognize. He knew that Íþróttaálfurinn had spoken it sometimes.

The words seemed strong, filling the air with power.

"We're not strong enough!" Íþrótta shouted.

"Robbie! Come here!" Sportacus looked over to him.

"I can't help you! I don't have magic!" He backed away.

"Robbie, we have to try."Sportacus help out his hand, a pleading look in his eyes.

Robbie, looking scared but determined, grasped it, and was pulled toward the center of the magic. He stared down at the hands encompassing the ring, before placing his on top.

"Robbie, I know you can't speak our language, but I need you to try and follow our words." He nodded, and they began speaking again. 

He fell into line with the other two, as they spoke line after line.

 

Then, it felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. The world went black.

_"Hello Robbie, it's been a long time hasn't it?"_

_"What are you doing in my house Íþrótta? What are you doing in Lazytown?"_

_"I'm making sure Number 10 doesn't have to put up with your bullshit. Say goodbye to Lazytown, because you'll never see it again."_

Robbie woke up a few minutes later. He was in someone's arms. 

Sportacus' arms. He's recognize the fruity smell anywhere.

"Sportacus?" He mumbled. Then he was shifted around. He cracked his eyes open.

"You're awake! Thank god. We did it Robbie. Your ring, it's very powerful." He said, slipping it onto Robbie's finger.

"Where's Number 9?"Robbie asked, trying to sit up.

"I do not know. Once the glamour was gone, it was like he disappeared." Sportacus moved back to let Robbie stand as he talked.

"It was him. Him and two of the last group of kids. Lexi and Andy." Robbie said, rubbing his head. 

"They did this? I can not believe how corrupted they became. They did not deserve to be hero's. They should have been welcome in Lazytown." Sportacus said angrily, pacing back and forth in front of Robbie.

"How do you know you aren't corrupted by the magic, Sporty?" Robbie mumbled.

"Because, once you are corrupted, you cannot feel. Every emotion is gone. You have nothing. A corrupted elf is pure evil. I cannot be evil because I still feel. I can feel happiness, and anger, and-and love. I love those kids, I love this town." Sportacus turned his eyes towards Robbie's.

"And I- I love you, Robbie. Even if you do not like us heroes. At least I know why. But I can promise you, I will never hurt you. I will stay here in Lazytown, with you. Even after Eleven comes, I'll stay here. If Íþrótta comes back, i'll be here. This will not happen again."

"Sportacus-" Robbie's reply was cut off as Sportacus kissed him. 

Robbie didn't hesitate to kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end it here? Or should I keep going?  
> I mean, this would make a pretty good ending


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, sorry. But this isn't the last chapter. So don't worry.

Robbie and Sportacus were surprised to see Stephanie running towards them as they climbed out of the hatch.

"Sportacus! I just saw someone running through town! They're in your airship!" She tugged on his arm, leading him to where it was anchored. 

"Don't worry Stephanie. I turned voice control off. He won't be able to do anything." Sportacus crossed his arms, staring up at the ship.

"But who is that? And why are you not freaking out?" Stephanie asked incredualously. 

"That was Number 9. And he'll be gone soon." Sportacus smiled down at the pink girl. This just made her more confused.

"What? But he's in your airship? What if he breaks something?" She attempted to shake Sportacus, but he didn't move.

"Because, I can do this." He began climbing up the ladder. "Airship, voice control on. Platform down!" The ship responded, coming back to life. The platform swished down, and he jumped onto it, smiling down at the two.

"Platform up!" He disappeared into the airship.

Stephanie and Robbie watched the airship, wondering what he was doing. 

Stephanie was about to climb up to see what was going on when the door came down, and Sportacus came out, carrying a clearly unconscious Number 9 over his shoulder. He hopped down, landing in front of Robbie.

"Thanks for the candy." He winked.

"So that's what you were doing in the kitchen." Robbie smirked at him.

"I have to take him back to álfur stöð. They'll put him on trial there. Stephanie, Robbie, watch over the kids. I'll be back in 5 days." 

"Okay." Stephanie said sadly, turning to go tell the other kids.

Sportacus smiled knowingly. He did feel kind of bad about having to leave her here again. 

"Wait. Go ask your Uncle if you can come with me." He said, smiling widely.

"Really? Okay!" She ran to her house, twirling along the way.

"What about you Robbie?" He asked.

"What about me?" Robbie said grumpily.

"Do you want to come with me and Stephanie to see álfur stöð? It's a very lovely place." Sportacus' eyes were full of excitement.

Robbie couldn't help but smile. "Alright, I'll come with you. But I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't make you do that." He winked at him again, giving him a peck on the lips before running to the Mayors house. 

"Five days in an airship with Bubblegum and Sportacheesy? This'll be one for the books."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate álfur stöð and you'll see how amazingly clever I am with names.  
> Not.


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie was in her room packing when Trixie came looking for her.

"Hey Trixie!" She said happily as Trixie entered. 

"What are you packing for?" Trixie gestured to the bag Stephanie was stuffing clothes into.

"I'm going to álfur stöð, with Sportacus and Robbie!" She said excitedly. 

"Oh. For how long?" Trixie sat on the end of the bed, staring at her feet.

"Five days." She turned, and saw the look on her girlfriends face. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I'll just miss you a lot, Pinkie." She gave her a small smile.

"I'll miss you, too." Stephanie walked over and took her hands, swinging them. Suddenly she dropped them, jumping around.

"I have an idea!" She ran out of the room, and Trixie ran after her.

"Sportacus! Let's take everyone!" She said, once she had found him by the library.

"What?" He asked, lifting her to sit on a wall.

"Let's take everyone! It'll be a nice vacation. And that'll leave the whole week for my Uncle and Bessie to relax, too!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, I don't know, Stephanie. It'll be a tight fit with 8 of of us in there." His mind drifted to what Robbie would think.

"Eight?" She asked.

"We still have to transport Number 9."

"Oh, Right.Please! We'll make it work!" She did her best puppy eyes, making Sportacus smile.

"I have to make sure Robbie would be okay with it." He said, helping her down.

"Okay! I'll wait here." She grabbed a ball, and began bouncing it against the wall.

"I'll be right back." He chuckled, jogging to Robbie's home.

"Robbie, can you come up here?" He called. 

"Why?" Robbie's voice sounded teasing instead of angry.

"I have a proposition to make."

Robbie popped out of the hatch. "Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I would like to take all the kids with us." Sportacus had to grab Robbie's hand to keep him from ducking back into the tunnel.

"Why would you want to do that?" He grumbled.

"It would be a nice trip for them. Please Robbie? I'll make sure they're quiet when you're sleeping, and you can bring cake and sweets, as long as you don't try to give them to the kids." Sportacus copied Stephanie's puppy eyes, and surprisingly it worked on the former villain.

"Okay, okay. Now let me get back to my stuff." Robbie grudgingly said.

"Wait!" Sportacus grabbed his hand again before he could go down, and pressed his lips to Robbie's.

"See ya!" He said when he pulled back. He jogged off, leaving a happy Robbie to slink back into his lair.

~

"Gather all the kids Stephanie! We're going to álfur stöð!" Sportacus said excitedly. Stephanie squealed in delight.

"This is so exciting!" She ran off to get the other kids.

"I'll get the mayor!" Sportacus said, sprinting towards town hall. He burst in, scaring Bessie.

"Sorry! Have you seen the mayor? I have great news for him!" He 

"Oh! I'll call him right now!" She dialed and put the phone to ear, giving Sportacus a thumbs up.

"Great! Tell him to meet us on the sports field!" He waved as he ran out the door. When he got to the field, he saw that Stephanie had already gathered everyone, and was sitting next to Trixie, their hand intertwined. He smiled, his mind drifting to Robbie. 

"Hey Sportacus!" Ziggy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he focused on the boy.

"What's up Ziggy?" He asked, kneeling down to his level.

"What's the big news? Everyone is here,and Stephanie wouldn't even give us a hint." He complained.

"Alright. Mayor, are you ready?" He called.

"Oh, yes!" He sat next to his niece.

"Okay. I have a very important mission, and I'll be gone for a week." He started. Immediately the kids groaned.

"You're gonna be gone for a whole week? Again!" Pixel said, frowning.

"It's not just me. All of you get to come with me! We're all going to take a vacation in my homeland. And Bessie and the mayor get some quiet fora whole week!" Sportacus clapped his hands.

"That's great Sportacus! Oh wow!" Ziggy ran off, shouting about packing lots of candy.

"When do we leave?" Trixie asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. Better go pack!" He waved them goodbye, and went to see Robbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done.   
> And I'm almost done with winter exams! Just have my computer class left then I'm free!   
> And I'll be able to write more  
> itsa win-win


	14. Chapter 14

It was only the first night in the airship, and it was not going well for Robbie.

He enjoyed sharing the bed with Sportacus. That was fine. 

The problems started when Stephanie gave him a toothbrush. He was taught the Twenty Times' Time song, which was catchy, but still, villains don't brush their teeth!

Then he was fed sportscandy. Sportacus had insisted, and he couldn't deny him that.

And the questions. When Robbie had laid down in Sportacus bed, all the kids wanted to know why. 

Stephanie was the first to understand. But she didn't tell. Robbie was thankful for that. Sportacus just said that he couldn't sleep on the floor, so they were sharing the bed.

He slept well, for once. Sportacus held him close, keeping him warm. He really enjoyed that.

~

When he woke up, he found that Sportacus had pretty much wrapped himself around Robbie.He smiled, looking at the sleeping elf, who looked peaceful.

"You guys are cute." A voice drew his attention to the foot of the bed. Stephanie was up nice and early, and was smiling at him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Robbie mumbled. 

"Nope. Too excited. Besides, I thought I should warn you that you have about 20 minutes before everyone else wakes up. Might want to untangle yourself." She giggled.

"Oh. Right. Well, thank you for that." He carefully started moving Sportacus' hands off his abdomen. Unfortunately, he was a light sleeper.

"Good morning Robbie." Sportacus said, kissing him.

"Ew! Sportacus!" Stephanie laughed. He jumped out of bed, his face turning red.

"Aren't you up early, Stephanie?" Sportacus began stretching, hiding his face as he did so.

"Yes. I'm excited! I can't wait to see where you grew up, Sportacus!" She said, twirling around. Robbie sat up, watching her.

"Will we meet your parents?" Stephanie asked. Sportacus stopped stretching and gave her a confused look.

"I thought you knew?" He sat back down on the bed, patting the spot beside him. She sat, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Elves don't have parents, Stephanie. We aren't born like humans. We're created, through magic. When a previous elf come back, he turns in his crystal, and the remaining magic creates another elf. If, for some reason, an elf doesn't come back, or chooses to give his crystal to someone," He looked at Robbie, who was listening intently, "They must use the magic from a new crystal. I was literally created to come here for you guys. Only I don't plan to go back." Sportacus smiled at Robbie.

"What happens if you don't go back?" Stephanie asked, looking at the crystal on his chest.

"Well, once the new elf, Number 11, comes, my magic dulls. It never goes away completely, my crystal just won't be able to tell if someone is in trouble." He tapped the casing.

"So you don't have to go back?" Stephanie looked excited the news.

"Well, if I don't go back, they know that I found a good reason to stay." Sportacus watched as the other kids began waking up.

"What's your reason?" She asked, standing up.

"Love." He answered, reaching over and grabbing Robbie's hand. He looked shocked.

"I knew it!" Stephanie said happily, then ran off to get some breakfast.

"Love? You actually love me?" Robbie said, his hand over his heart.

"Of course, Robbie. That's why I'm staying. I love Lazytown, I love these kids, and I love you. How could I leave that?" Sportacus gave him a goofy grin, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Cheesy little elf." Robbie said, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Ewwww!" All the kids yelled as they kissed. Robbie turned, sticking his tongue out at them.

Sportacus chuckled. "Come on kids, time for our morning exercises!" He directed, standing up and stretching once more. 

Robbie tried to join in, but couldn't stretch as well as him, so he decided to just watch. 

"I'll land the ship for an hour so we can run and play." Sportacus announced. 

"Great idea!" Pixel said, as they gathered around Sportacus, watching out the window. 

"Get ready!" Sportacus said as he found a small island to land on. The kids all ran to the door, waiting for him to open it.

"Go go go, you have an hour before we're back in the air!" He warned, watching them all run. 

He stepped out and looked back at Robbie. "Come on, it's nice out here." He said. Robbie poked his head out, and saw all the kids running and laughing.

"I guess I can play for a little while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done.


	15. Chapter 15

Sportacus loved the kids very much.

But five days of "EW" every time he tried to kiss his boyfriend was a little tiresome, even for an elf.

Needless to say, he was pretty glad when they finally arrived on Álfur Stöð.

He woke the kids, and Robbie, telling they had landed.

"Let's go kids. I have to greet our Kóngur." Sportacus said, ushering them outside.

"Sportacus! This place is beautiful!" Stephanie breathed, looking around. It was a very colorful place. The trees were covered in fruits they had never seen before. It was warm, and comfortable, the grass soft beneath their feet.

"I had forgotten how it looked." Sportacus said, reaching up to take a fruit.

"Velkominn, Íþróttaálfurinn. Hvað koma þér hingað?" A voice made him turn.

He immediately bowed, and the kids and Robbie followed suit.

"My King, we brought you a corrupted elf. Number 9.' The kids looked at the man standing before them. He was dressed in red robes, his blonde hair covering his shoulders. His eyes were stormy blue, contrasting Sportacus bright blue eyes.

"Very good. But, is your town safe in your absence?" The king waved his hand, and Sportacus stood up, directing the kids to do the same.

"I am sure it is. I did bring the children here with me." He gestured towards his group, who all looked in wonder at the king.

"Ah, yes. Hello, children, hello, Robbie." The king gave a small wave. "Now, where is Number 9?"

"He is on the airship. We kept him in a sugar meltdown, to prevent further problems." Sportacus said, gesturing to the open door behind him.

"We'll have our guards bring him to the guardhouse before we give him any sportscandy." He said, waving his hand forward. Three women dressed in gold cloth surged forward, entering Sportacus airship. They brought out Number 9, his hands tied with a glowing cord.

"Good idea. Is it alright if I show the children around?" Sportacus asked, looking back at Robbie. He was staring at his feet.

"Of course. We'll discuss your lodgings later. Keep them safe while they're here. Bless." The king waved goodbye, stepping away. He was soon out of view, the guards following closely.

"Alright. What would you like to see first?"

~

"This is the river where I first began training to become a Sports elf! " Sportacus said happily, pushing away the final branch.

"Whoa!" Stephanie gasped. It looked like a scene out of a fairy tale. There were flowers dotting the grassy banks. As they stepped closer to the river, they found that the water was clear as glass, allowing them a view of the brightly colored fish swimming through.

"The water carries a special kind of magic, makes it easier for us train here. Don't drink it, Ziggy!" Sportacus darted over, pulling him away from the river.

"Why?" He asked, a little dizzy from the sudden movement.

"You're mundane. Your body cannot handle the magic the same way an elf's can." Sportacus explained.

"Okay! I promise I won't drink it." Ziggy said, looking a little fearful.

"Thank you, Ziggy. Now, let's go see the Kóngur. We may be on vacation, but we don't want to stay up too late!" Sportacus led the group back down the trail, towards the village.

He didn't notice Robbie, who was still at the edge of the river, staring down.

"One little drink wouldn't really be as bad as he said, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velkominn, Íþróttaálfurinn. Hvað koma þér hingað?=Welcome, Sportacus. What brings you here?


	16. Skuldabréf Hjartans

"Stephanie, Trixie, I assume you would like to share a room?" Sportacus asked, giving them The Look™.

"It's not like we're gonna do anything more than kiss, Sportacus." Stephanie huffed, her face bright red.

"I was just teasing. Robbie?" As soon as he said his name, the crystal on his chest started beeping.

"Have you guys seen Robbie?" He asked the kids. They all shook their heads, looking at each other.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." He told them. He ran back through the woods, calling out his name.

The last place they went was the river. Maybe he stayed there to enjoy the view? Sportacus could only hope he didn't drink the water. He knew he wasn't the best when it came to following rules.

"Robbie?" He yelled, bursting out of the branches onto the banks of the river.

"Sportacus!" Robbie was sitting on the edge of the water, holding something in his hand.

"Are you in trouble?" Sportacus asked.

"I'm not sure." Robbie answered, opening up his hands. When he did, Sportacus crystal began glowing again.

In his hand was Robbie's ring, glowing and shaking.

"Why is it doing that?" Robbie asked, gaze transfixed on the colorful crystal.

"Come with me. We need to see the Kóngur, right now." Sportacus said, his usual cheeriness gone.

"I know I wasn't supposed to drink the water, I'm sorry, i just thought maybe-" Sportacus held up his hand, stopping Robbie's rambling.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm just glad you are safe. But I am worried about the magic you just exposed. It's very old magic, I could feel it in the air around you. Don't put the ring on your finger yet. Just hold it." Sportacus warned.

"Are you gonna tell what you're talking about?" Robbie asked, closing his fist around the ring.

"I'll leave that up to the Kóngur. He understands it far better than I do. Come on, he's waiting with the kids."

~

"Sportacus! The King, he said something about ancient magic? Why's your crystal glowing? Is someone in trouble?" The kids swarmed him with questions when he returned with Robbie.

"Where's Kóngur? I need to speak with him, urgently." Sportacus asked the guard. She pointed inside, and he dragged Robbie in.

"Kids, stay out here. I'll explain when I come out." Sportacus said, closing the door behind him.

Inside, they bowed in front of the king.

"Robbie Rotten. Hand me the ring." Robbie stood, dropping it into the kings outstretched hand. He watched it glow for a few moments, turning it over in his palm. Then he looked at Sportacus.

"Number 10. Your crystal please." Sportacus stood, and opened the crystals carrier, sliding out the still glowing rock. He carefully handed it to the king, who set both the crystals off to the side.

"Robbie, the only reason you are not dead is the ring. It's much more powerful than it should be. Sportacus, would you kindly explain why?" The king leaned forward, watching the elf.

"I, and Number 9, used magic to remove glamour set by the previous heroes." Sportacus said nervously.

"Tell me the truth, Sportacus. Your elf magic would not have caused this." The king said, his voice tinged with warning.

"Okay. Okay, I had to use the power from Skuldabréf Hjartans. Our magic wasn't strong enough." Sportacus looked over at Robbie.

"Wait, what's Skuldabréf Hjartans?" Robbie asked, thoroughly confused.

"It means Heart's Bond. It's basically a marriage ceremony for elves." Sportacus explained, unable to look Robbie in the eyes.

"Is that why you made me hold the ring with you? I don't have any magic, do I?" Robbie whispered.

"I'm sorry Robbie, no. I lied."

"That doesn't explain why our crystals are going crazy." Robbie said, turning back to the king.

"By drinking the water from the river, you completed the second stage of the ceremony. You have to complete the ceremony, or Sportacus magic will be gone. He'll become mundane." The king looked between the two.

"I don't care that you lied to me Sportacus. I will still do anything for you. What do we have to do to complete the ceremony?" Robbie asked.

"We have to- uhm- we have-" Sportacus was blushing fiercely now.

"Consummation is the final stage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeppers.


	17. Lazytown's New Dads

"I do love you, very much, Robbie." Sportacus said, as they both stared at the ceiling.

"I know. I just don't understand. If you lose your magic if the ceremony isn't completed, how were you going to make it work?" Robbie asked.

"I would do anything for you Robbie. Even if it meant sacrificing a part of myself." Sportacus turned his head to look at him.

"Stop being sweet, I'm mad at you." Robbie grumbled.

"I was going to ask you while we were on this trip." 

"Well, I'm glad I'm married to you, even if it's in the weirdest freaking way possible." Robbie admitted, turning to look into Sportacus' eyes.

"Are we going to tell the kids that we're married now?" Robbie asked.

"Of course! They'll all be ecstatic!" Sportacus laughed.

"Great. We might as well adopt them." Robbie mumbled.

"We should get some sleep. We have to head back tomorrow, and rounding up the kids will be a challenge, even for me!" 

"Okay. But we're still gonna talk through this when we get back to Lazytown."

~

"Kids, we have to go! I'm really glad you enjoyed my home, but the mayor is expecting us back!" Sportacus chased after the kids, laughing.

Robbie stood by the airship, watching his boy- no husband- he smiled to himself when he thought about it- chase around them around.

"All right, come on guys. Listen to Sporty here. Get on the ship." Robbie said, pointing to the door.

"Since when did you become a dad?"Trixie teased. 

Robbie just stuck his tongue out, and pushed her in.

"Be nice, Robbie!" Sportacus chuckled.

"Have you met me?" Robbie joked, pushing Stingy through the door.

"Alright,come on Stephanie, Ziggy. I have big news once we get on the ship. Now hurry!"Sportacus ran onto the ship, the rest of the kids following him.

"What's the big news, then?"Ziggy asked once they were all settled in the ship.

"Me and Robbie, we're married." Sportacus held Robbie's hand, smiling at the group.

He expected surprise, but not laughter.

"Good one guys!" Pixel laughed.

"We're serious. Sportacus and I are very much married. Forever." Robbie shouted over the laughter.

"No way. You only started going out like 3 weeks ago! No way you got married!" Trixie said.

"Wait, guys, I don't think they're kidding." Stephanie shushed the other kids. They looked at the two as if they had grown second heads.

"We married through an elvish ceremony. It's very much real." Sportacus was looking at Robbie.

"Wait, so if you guys are married-" Stingy pointed at them.

"You guys are like, Lazytown's dads!" Stephanie clapped her hands in delight.

"No way. I am no one's dad." Robbie crossed his arms, looking terrified at the thought.

"Yes you are! This is great! Someone to make sure we're healthy and safe, and someone to teach us life lessons through cheesy metaphors!" Pixel said, making the other kids laugh.

"I do not use cheesy metaphors! Whatever. I'm going to take a nap." Robbie walked over and flopped onto the bed.

"Well, there's only one thing left for us to do." Sportacus said.

"Sing Bing Bang?" Stephanie suggested, pulling Trixie up with her, ready to sing.

"Later. For now, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this was fun to write.


End file.
